The eyes of darkness
by Brulera Braill
Summary: Nick gets in trouble when a a creature from the dark side sets his eyes on him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't even remember them that much! But it was a good show. So, I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 1**

Nick sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat glistening in his forehead, eyes distant and unfocused. The scream that Nick could still hear in his mind, awoke Derek and Alex, too. He knew what was coming...They burst thru his bedroom door, not bothering with pleasantries as knocking before entering. Derek approached Nick from his right side. Slowly. Gently, so as not to startle him. Nick was still screaming in their minds. Dereck's touch, in his shoulder, awoke Nick from his stupor and Alex felt free to turn on the lights.

"Oh God Nick. This can't go on."

"You're telling me?" Nick said, sitting by the side of the bed. Away from Derek's touch. Hands massaging his temples, willing the old headache away, trying to get himself to the here and now. "I was the one that sent the rover, himself and Alex, might I remind you, down the river bank for a kid who wasn't even there."

"For some reason I'm not capable of touching your thoughts..." Derek said, walking around the bed and taking a seat in the bed, again by his right side, Alex took the cue and sat on the other side of Nick, rubbing his shoulder blades, trying to ease the stress away, at the same time that her eyes took on a shade of emptiness. "You're always very secluded. But in this case..." She stopped and forced him to look at her. "In this case you raised walls the size of castles"

"I'm sorry" Nick, still looking in her very, very dark eyes, took her right hand away from his face. "I'm sure it was not that traumatic. I mean... I just imagined something that wasn't there" Old Nick, always downplaying himself. At Derek's disbelieving look, and at Alex's gasp of surprise at his words, Nick knew he just couldn't drown them in his own misadventure. They had work to do, people to help, people to save, even. No time for a sleepless Nick. "Look, you know that. I must have fallen asleep at the wheel and this is my way of punishing myself for almost killing Alex."

"You know better. You know what we do, day in and day out. And you know you don't fall asleep at the wheel." Nick, that was looking at Derek, just shrugged his shoulders, dismissive of another sleepless night. And perhaps of their attention, too. It was his mess. It was his job to get around his nightmares.

"And you didn't «almost» kill me. I remind you that the river bank was not that steep, and the rover stopped short of taking us for a night swim, in our day clothes..."

"Funny, Alex. Really funny..." At this, his words and the tone he used, stroke some chord in her mind, and she knew that there was something she had to remember. She took her hand away and raised herself off the bed. "The thing is...I don't know..." She stood closer to the window, looking away, into the moonless night. "It looks different" She concluded, turning away from the chilly night outside and looking at Derek, willing him to go where she was going.

"Something about this dream was different, wasn't it?" Derek got his eyes away from Alex and looked at Nick.

"This time the kid looked at you" Alex blurted out. Almost a whisper, without thinking.

"Yes" Derek stood, too, and started walking up to the window, standing by Alex. "I think you're right Alex. The kid didn't do that yesterday, or the first night!" He stopped and turned to look at Nick, commanding his full attention. "What do you remember of your dream, today? Just give us all the details while they are still fresh in your mind."

"Come on... The way you are talking it's like you lived this dream with me!" Nick tried to go back to his old self resilient ex-special forces kind of guy but at Derek's stern look he just had to cave in. They were worried for him. He had to lay their worries to rest. Even if it meant facing his nightmares...again. The way he left his shoulders sag must have been some kind of signal because Derek continued "I want you to close your eyes and to be back in that dream and in that rover."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't even remember them that much! But it was a good show. So, I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 2**

Nick looked at Derek and exhaled the air from his lungs along with his little good mood. It had to be done. Derek's eyes never left the still form of his friend, taking in all the details. The remnants of his dream, still lingering in his mind, were being broadcasted for all to absorb. The only time those walls the size of castles came tumbling down. Because of a nightmare, in the middle of the night.

"Well, I'm in the rover. I keep looking straight ahead, as if I know it's not going to last." Nick started, after inhaling deeply, as to still himself against the onslaught. "Outside, the night is still, dark. No moon light. No moon. The road is easy. Slight curves adorning a straight line. At your right the river keeps you company. At your left a forest of dark green stands frozen in all it's might" He stops, looks to his right, as if looking for something... or someone. "Alex is right here, besides me. I look at her face. She's smiling. Head tilted to her right side. She's asleep. A very peaceful and relaxing dream, by the way she is smiling. I look at her again. Just to make sure she's really asleep in a good place. Just for a second. Then... the road turns left some time later and I hear Alex mumbling something. I look back at Alex. Can't hear it... but she keeps mumbling something." He stopped, tilted his head to the right, trying to hear her better. "I'm sorry Alex! I really can't hear what you're saying. Maybe it's time to wake her up. Than I take my eyes off of her and there, in the middle of the road...there's this kid."

Nick slows down, as if not believing himself, or just bracing for the hardships to come. Trying to capture the moment. Trying to stop what is sure to happen. "The kid is a mile away... far, I don't know how I can see that far in a very dark place. But I try to slow down. No good. The car doesn't obey. Now the kid is just up ahead. Closer. Very close. I... I can hear him talking... But I'm not listening. I'm trying to stop the car. But he keeps talking. At me... straight at me. Too far away for me to hear, but still so close. Looking me straight in the eyes. He won't let the car stop. I'm sure of it. It's him. He wont let me stop the car."

"Nick?" Alex prompted.

"I'm locked with him... Eyes frozen like a reindeers in a headlight. And he is just there. I can only veer the steering wheel to the right at the last possible moment. There... in front of me... Why can't I stop?" Nick's breathing was getting more labored by the second, caught in the turmoil of that night. "The rover veers off the road, to the right. It stops short of taking us for a cold night swim. I hear the river claiming my soul... It sends shivers up my spine. I look back. Almost at once. There is no one there. Alex is awake by the time the rover stops working. I guess she's awake by the time we leave the road." Nick grabbed a hold of his dark blue robe, by the end of the bed, and puts it on, shivering. As if the river's waters had frozen his heart, and his body. "We looked, Derek. We tried to find the kid for over half an hour".

"Let's go back to the kid" Derek's words seemed to break the spell. Nick looked up, a bit lost in his own thoughts. His eyes unfocused, he felt guided by the sound of his boss's voice. "The kid?"

"Yes. Look at the kid. While he is still in front of the car." Derek's voice took him back to that moment, before he crashed the rover. Still lost in his own mind.

"What is he doing?"

"Doing? Nothing. Just standing there. Right in the middle of my lane. Looking... odd! The first time I see him he is looking away from us. He is so far off, but I can tell he is looking away. Than he disappears and next he reappears right in front of us. He is looking straight at me. He disappears again and almost causes me a heart attack because when next I see him, he is almost inside the car with us! He is looking at us. Measuring us up. No... he is looking at me... whispering something I don't understand. I really can't hear him. I'm too busy trying to stay away. But he is right in my face now. He is cold. Glacial cold. And… oh man. The smell... It's a rotting corpse! I could identify that smell with my eyes closed. It's a rotting corpse."

"Nick is shivering bad, Derek. Think it might be shock? Maybe I should call Rachel."

Nick turned around, closed his eyes and when he got to open them again, the shivering was gone. "I'm fine, Alex. Thanks. Nothing a good run won't fix."

"What is the kid wearing?"

"Wearing?" Nick must be really out of it, repeating every question.

"Yes. What is he wearing, what do his clothes look like?"

"Nothing much. Shorts. He is wearing shorts." Nick's eyes loose their focus and he is back in that night. Details keep coming to his mind and he whispers them, afraid they might go away at the sound of his voice. "He looks Caucasian, no. There is definitely some Asian ancestry. He is a white kid, very white before all the bruising. Tall, no more than 12, 14 years old. Brown tousled hair. The kid looks sickeningly skinny. He keeps his arms wrapped around himself. It looks like he was beaten. Several times. On different occasions or the bruising would not be all the colors of the rainbow. He is not wearing a shirt. His torso is naked. That's how I can see the markings of the abuse. His eyes are a dark shade of brown, but he looks sad. Not mad. Not angry. Just sad... And I really can't hear what he is saying. I wish I could listen... or that he could speak louder..." Nick lifts his head, taking his eyes off the floor and looking straight into the eyes of his boss, as if wishing him to see what he was seeing. To share the pain and the anguish of not knowing if he really saw what he thought he did, and at the same time of knowing that they had Legacy work ahead of them and that at the end of the rainbow they would find the kid's corpse. "And the fear. I remember the fear I felt for him"

"I feel fear, yes. But somehow," Alex cut in, almost in a whisper. "it's not your fear." She looks for his hand, and grabs it, taking solace in the moment. "Your fear is very controlled. You know why you're scared. But I also feel a different kind of fear. A hysteric uncontrolled fear. But it's not you. The kid is absolutely terrified of whatever is happening or has happened to him." She started shivering, feeling as if that night they had gone for a swim and were still in the freezing winter waters. She had to sit down in the bed, besides Nick, just to control all the shivering. She got a hold of herself, looked down at her hands, still wrapped in his and all the shivering, all the fear ramming into her like tidal waves, was gone. She looked at Derek and Nick and then stood and got closer to the window, drawing energy from the now beautiful moonless night outside. The deafening silence that followed was the absolute confirmation that made them understand that somewhere, out there, a kid was looking for help. "Oh Nick. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Nick put one arm around Alex's shoulders, took a deep breath and tried to leave the nightmare behind. "Sorry Alex. I'm sorry that both, you and Derek, got dragged into my nightmares."

"Oh honey, that was no nightmare. That was real."

"And you know that, Nick. But we will get to the bottom of this. We will find that boy. And end your sleepless nights." Derek got to the open door, ready to leave Nick's room. But right now I want you all to have a good night's rest. We will need it."

"You need some rest Nick." Alex said. "Think you can sleep?"

"Doubtful"

"Will you be OK?"

"I will be OK. Go Alex. It's your third sleepless night too. You need rest as much as I do. Go back to sleep. Both of you. I'll be OK."

"Sleep safe"

"You too." The bed was looking good right about now. But sleep was not on his plans. Not again. Not tonight. The moment Derek and Alex left his room, he really tried to go back to bed. Just to rest. Not sleep. Not again. Not tonight. Sleepless nights always took their toll. So... rest for a while. Don't sleep. Not again. Not tonight, he said to himself.

But sleep he did. Until he woke up again. "It wasn't real" he kept telling himself. "It wasn't real" He kept trying to convince himself of that every time he woke up scared and drenched in sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't even remember them that much! But it was a good show. So, I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 3**

Nick felt better. He always felt better after a shower, a run and a new shower. Now he was going for a nice hot bitter cup of coffee. It was already a long night. Still time until daylight. Might as well do something useful, right? He had already lost count of all the sleepless nights after he had crashed the rover. He really, really had to get over his insecurities and start going back to the old Nick everybody could count on.

"Waw... I must be rubbing off on someone. It's not even 5."Nick said to himself, heading to Derek's office. The lights were on, and by the door was his suitcase. "Oh man. Is that day already?!"

"Nick" Derek called from the lounge. "Nick please, come in" he finished going back to his office.

"Going boss" The happy tone he tried to lend to the phrase didn't fool Derek, or Nick.

"Oh man! He is going to be worried sick! Great. Just great. Nice move, Nick"

"Talking to yourself? Stop Nick. It's not your doing. It's not your fault. You have to know that."

"That really makes me feel soooo much better. Really."

"Cranky?" Alex interrupted his musings. She sat in a big chair, by the door, to his left.

"Don't do that, Alex" She was dressed in a plain white shirt and a brown flowery skirt that loosely fit to her long legs. "You could make my heart stop. And not for a good reason, might I add.

"Cranky, cranky... I forgive you"

"OK. We have a situation and I have to go to London for two days."

Nick was instantly alert. This really was not the best of time for a Legacy situation. He was not on top of his game. People might get hurt.

"What situation?" All sleep, all restlessness, all worry for his dreams instantly down the drain.

"Your dreams." Alex put in.

Nick sighted, a beet peeved at the prospect of being the reason his boss felt so stressed. And Derek was going to open a new case file just because of his nightmares. Not really worth it. "We don't have a situation, Derek. It's just a bad string of bad nightmares. It will pass. They always do." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "With the kind of things we see every week, it's a wonder we don't have sleepless nights as a rule" He took a seep of his very hot, very strong and black coffee. It felt good. Just like his spirits. Very charred.

"This is not your usual bad string of nightmares. It's not even that time of year"

"They will pass, just the same." Nick stubbornly continued, trying to convince himself, really. After a long intake of breath to steady his thoughts, he continued with what was really bothering him. "It's not my purview. You are the ones that always get premonitions, visions. I'm just the muscle man. I don't do visions. It's not in my genetic makeup."

"You're Legacy. And that my friend, is in your genetic makeup"

"Alex, please... leave a poor guy some hope! It wasn't real. You know that. You were there"

"I was there. Asleep. The fact that I didn't feel it is not proof that it wasn't real. Nick... please..." Alex finished, standing up and positioning herself besides him, daring him to challenge her. A confrontation might help and bring out some new tidbits of valuable information.

"Alex, don't" All fight gone out of him. He was really tired. "You were asleep."

"Yes, I was. You said so yourself. But you also said I was mumbling something. What?"

"What?"

"What was I mumbling?" She repositioned herself. She was now in front of him, and continued her line of questioning in a whisper. "Can you hear me? What am I saying?"

Nick froze, coffee in hand. Looking far away into his nightmares... or was it his memories?

"You look peaceful. Happy even" He takes another seep of his coffee. "Not any more. There is a frown" Another seep, his eyes seemed to have lost all focus. Derek got closer, having found the file he was looking for and packing it in his briefcase. "Not anymore. You're saying something like... _mm me_. _Umm me_. Over and over again."

"What am I saying?"

"_Umm me_. _Umm me_. Over and over again. You don't shut up. You keep saying that! I'm sorry. I really don't understand you!"

"Nick" Derek's voice, strong and demanding awoke him. He looked at his hand. The cup of coffee was still there. He took another seep, taking the time to compose himself. He couldn't believe it. He was behaving so out of character. What was wrong with him?

"Why me?"

"That's what has been bothering you?

"Why me?" The coffee was abandoned in Derek's desk. "Why me? I'm deaf to the things we fight every day. I don't get contacts from souls in other plains... I'm plain muscle man." He looked at Alex. She didn't have an answer either.

"We will find out why you, as you put it. And I have to leave the two of you alone..."

"Is that what's worrying you? That you'll miss the party?" Nick was actually laughing now. Derek was very worried, and he had to deflect his attentions. The man was the head of the Luna Foundation. He could not be worried for him. "Please Derek. Do what you have to do and don't worry about me."

"Nick, you know I can't do that. You're family. Family cares even when everything is alright, and everything is clearly not alright. Don't ask me not to care."

"I'm asking you not to worry. Please." Nick laughed, slightly relieved. Strangely at peace with Derek's open show of his feelings. His words lent him comfort. "OK Derek. We, both Alex and I, promise not to do anything dangerous."

"We are big boys and girls, Derek. We will be careful." Alex cut in.

"Yes... well that is what worries me."

"Ya! You're afraid we will have this thing all figured out by the time you come back!" A glimpse of the old Nick was back. "You really are afraid you're going to miss out on all the action"

"Don't worry Derek." Alex continued, laughing slightly, too. "We will save something for you. And we promise to tread lightly too. We will be safe, Derek."

It was still night outside, but at least their spirits weren't so dark anymore.

"Need a ride to the airport?

Alex tingled the rover's keys, in her hand. "Got it covered. Do you want to come with us?" She could see the lines of stress in Nick's face. He was tired, dead tired. Maybe a change of scenery would do him good. "You could keep me company"

"I think you really leave up to your reputation of a life saver. Thanks. I'm not doing much, here."

"You could try and sleep." Derek cut in, a sly smile on his lips, knowing that Nick was not going back to his bed.

"You're joking, right? Not going to sleep so soon... Oh boy so not going to sleep any time soon... It's not even funny!"

"Oh, my poor sleep deprived boy. Never mind. You'll do just fine for my new co-pilot. You can come with."

"Gee.. Thanks Alex." The smirk was there. They were joking around. A friendly banter to take the edge off. Nick left the room first, got the suitcase and was out the door, soon followed by Derek and Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own the main characters in this story.

**Chapter 4**

"Alex"

"Yes?" They were on their way back from the airport.

"Tonight I want to go back to that road. Exactly the same road. At exactly the same time.

"I agree. It's time we started acting like trained investigators." She took her eyes off the road, to look at him. At his look of surprise at her words, she continued, her eyes focused on the road ahead. "Don't get me wrong. But we didn't do anything much to prove or disapprove your dreams. You insist it's just a nightmare. We, and I mean Derek, you and I, know that there is no such thing as a coincidence, and in the world we live in, we also know that you were targeted... for a reason. So, your dreams are getting sharper and more detailed, but maybe we need to speed things up."

They were silent for a few seconds. "You know it could be dangerous."

"I know. But we know that we are looking for a teen, we know enough to expect the unexpected. So we will be fine"

"You're not coming, Alex"

"Oh no. You're not going. Not alone."

The silence was comforting, in a way. So Nick felt bad for disturbing it. But he had to address his fears. He was not the one that usually had to deal with callings from the supernatural. He was very out of his depth. "What if this is just a dream?"

"Then we loose some sleep. That's all. But you understand that that is not very likely, don't you?" So very Nick. A few days ago that would have been his method of tackling the problem. That would be his answer to a concerned team member. Today he felt like a damsel in distress.

"I'm really not the best listener for the supernatural."

Nick heard a good and really heartfelt laugh from Alex. "That's a given. But then things happen and for some twisted reason we get chosen. It happens."

"Ye" Nick couldn't really say much. He was used to fighting the supernatural. He couldn't deny the existence of things that go bump in the night even if his life depended on that. But he was not used to be the listener, the seer or anything along those lines. He was plain old Nick, an ex-special forces guy. If it moves, you shoot kind of approach was not going to help them in this case.

"Don't worry Nick. I won't fall asleep."

Now that they had a plan of action, things were looking better. Nick fell asleep. From one moment to the next. In the comfort of their shared silence.

Alex decided to keep on driving. At least for a while. She certainly wasn't waking Nick up so soon. And she liked the rover. She felt safe inside. It was the same rover Nick had crashed. No damage. No crash really. He had just gone off the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I think tonight is a bust, Nick. Maybe we should get back home."

"You're right."

They had been driving up and down the road for the past five hours. It was going on four a.m. and they were beyond exhausted.

"One more time?" Alex challenged.

"Ok, Alex. I'm driving, though."

"Take the wheel, my fair Sir" She waited for him to get out of the car and take the driver's seat, while she just went over to the passenger seat, before voicing her feelings. "You know I have a bad feeling about this?"

He hadn't started the car yet. He was just seating there, looking far away, into the black of the night. "Why?"

"Well... You know... We've decided it's the last time we will be doing this run. And you know how it goes. You always find what you're looking for at the last possible moment."

"Please." He laughed. Short and not really in a good mood. "If it were that simple." Nick started the car and then got moving.

"We are getting closer." He slowed down even more. This time he was not going to crash the rover.

"I noticed" She was looking straight ahead. "What's that?"

"Really? You can see him too?"

"You're sure it's him?" Alex shivered. "Never mind. It's obvious it's him. The temperature just dropped like fifteen degrees in here."

"I'll stop the car. See how that works." He was whispering, but afraid to break the connection to the boy he didn't even look at Alex. He kept looking at that bedraggled young person.

"Don't get out" They were closer. No. They were right on top of the kid. Or was it the other way around? The kid was on the other side of the road. Waiting. Lips moving as if in a prayer. "Stop. Don't move! Just wait." A few seconds later she continued. "Can you hear what he is saying?"

"No Alex, I can't. What do you see?"

"A very skinny if a bit overgrown teen, Asian ancestry, as you said. His arms are wrapped around himself. His shorts are very torn, in shags. His torso, legs and arms are full of bruises. Like he took a beating... or several. You see the same?"

He nodded with his head. "He looks so sad. It's ok. Wait a second, Alex." Nick opened his door, but she grabbed a hold of his arm, never loosing the kid from her sight. "No. you're not going out there. That kid is more than we thought. Notice how he looks at us? It's a predatory look. It's freezing my heart." She whispered. At that moment, with one last look of hatred, the boy's face twisted, his back straightened. A grimace of pain contorted his face. His mouth released a scream of pure misery, and his eyes lost all life. She felt so much pain, she had to let go of Nick.

Nick felt the kid's change in demeanor. He felt him. The kid needed his help. Nick released himself from Alex's grip and was out of the car before she knew it. Fumbling with her safety belt, she heard the automated lock mechanism activating and trapping her in the car. She looked up and her blood just stopped in her veins. Nick was on top of the kid. An arm out, as if inviting the kid to make physical contact.

"Nick" She screamed his name. She knew that something bad was going to happen. Nick looked lost. He looked at her, than at the kid, his outstretched arm trying to touch the kid. He could almost touch him. He could feel it. He heard Alex screaming his name again. But now there was no way he could stop himself. Now he couldn't even look at her. He felt himself being pulled by the kid. Who was just a step away. He had to take that last step. The kid was making him take that last step. He was getting closer, and, getting colder. He concentrated his last few independent brain cells to the apparently heavy task of hearing what the kid was saying. He knew that whatever the kid was mumbling was important. Vital information, perhaps. But he couldn't remember why. For that fact, he couldn't remember what he was doing. One last step. And Alex was right there beside him, a powerful flashlight in her hand. The beam was going straight thru the teen, apparently making him disappear. He looked at her and then he attempted to look back at the kid, but there was nothing left. The heavy weight in his heart was disappearing, the air was warmer and he was back to himself, it was just his legs that didn't seem to be capable of supporting him.

"That was dangerous."

"No" He was talking again. "Not really" Actually, he wasn't really talking, more like whispering loud, or maybe talking softly.

"Very dangerous, Nick. It locked me in the car."

"Sorry"

"Nick!" Alarmed she pointed the flashlight to him. He didn't look very steady. "Here" She passed him the flashlight, got closer to him and took his left arm over her shoulders. "Lean on me" She turned them towards the car and they started walking. Half way there he lost the flashlight and she got really sacred they were not going to make it. He was heavy. And completely out of it. Mumbling something. She was scared. She was worried. She didn't feel better until she saw him sitting, in the passenger seat. She turned back for the flashlight. Pointed it once more to where she had seen the kid, making sure there was nothing there. At least not anymore.

She got inside the car, sitting behind the wheel, took one look at him and had to ask "You Ok?" He was white as snow. His eyes looked scared and worried at the same time.

"Better"

"You were quiet."

"Just trying to breath."

"Need a trip to the hospital?"

"What? No" It was almost comical. A grown man afraid of hospitals. She took her eyes off of him and looked at the other side of the road. Making sure that the creature was gone. She was waiting for her adrenaline rush to subside. And waiting to see if Nick was ok.

"Alex, did you see?"

She looked back at him. "See what?" She looked back at the road, started the car and turned on the highlights. She saw how her flashlight scared the creature. If Nick had seen something now, they were in trouble. She was going to get out of here.

"Wait. Not now. Then."

She stopped her frantic movements but didn't turn off the car. They were so out of there! This was no place to be. She started driving "You mean, did I see the kid?" She took a look at his face, wondering. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

She looked worried. He could see that, but why? "You don't remember that I had already described the kid to you? Before that thing took a hold of you and locked me in the car?" He was exhibiting short term memory loss. Not good. Even he, at half steam, knew that. "Oh. It's not a dream, is it?"

She took her eyes off the road, appraising him, yet again. "No."

A few minutes later she noticed he was looking more like himself. "You look better"

"I feel better. Sorry I scared you."

"You didn't. That thing did." She looked at him again. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What? The kid's second vanishing act?" The look she threw at him confirmed the question, and that she really was not in a very good mood. "I know. It means work. Work for the Legacy."

"It also means that your dreams really were more than just dreams. You have to trust more in your feelings, Nick"

"A hard lesson to learn. Every time."

"You ok? Need something?"

"I'm ok. Don't worry." Silence and the lull of the car was the best sleeping pill Nick could use. He was asleep in minutes. She was waiting for the ferry to take them to the island when he woke up. "Well, at least, we both got a very good look at the kid" Nick said.

"Yes, but at a price." He threw her a lost look. "Remember? You with a body that refused to answer to your orders? Me locked in the car?"

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"I think I felt him seeping my strength." A few seconds later she asked him another question. "Did you take a good look at the kid? He was severely beaten. Was he that bad in your dreams?"

"No, he wasn't. Think the violence is escalating? Think that is why I can see him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe that is why I can see him. Because we can relate. Both victims of parental abuse?"

"No. Don't think it works that way. Logic is not always straight forward when dealing with the creatures of the night."

By the time either one of them spoke again, they were already on the island.

"I'm going to start a search on missing kids."

"What makes you think he is missing?"

"It's a place to start"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't even remember them that much! But it was a good show. So, I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 6 **

By the time they got home it was already morning. Alex stopped short by the stairs. "Come on Nick. Go to bed."

"Thanks Alex, but I don't think I can sleep, now."

"Maybe not. But you're going to bed. Believe me. Nothing can disguise your fatigue." She was pushing him to the bedroom area.

"Gee... Thanks Alex. You, on the other hand, look as good as ever. Don't you need rest?"

"I've had rest. But you've been awake for what? 4, 5 days? Catnaps don't count."

"OK Alex. I feel exhausted, I'll give you that. But I want to start the search, first."

"I'll wait for you, then. Let's go."

"No need for that. You should go and get some rest"

"I'll wait." She continued, refusing to be talked out of her intention.

By the time they were finished, Nick was beyond exhausted. As if the past few days had drained all the energy out of him. Bed was looking really, really good. So, he took he's shoes off and flopped on the bed. He was asleep by the time his head touched the pillow. This time, maybe it was the pure exhaustion, maybe it was something else. But he didn't dream about the kid. He awoke with every muscle and every fiber in his body demanding a better and longer rest. But noon was already gone and it would be night time again far too soon. A hot and cold shower later, he had no problem deciding on what to wear for the day. A nice brown look. He wasn't much into colors, right now. Brown shirt, brown sports jacket and a pair of jean pants completed the outfit. Nice color, brown. Too bad he still looked like hell. "Not too bad" he thought to himself. "Nothing a nice cup of coffee won't cure. Hopefully..."

First thing he did, though, was check the automated search. Find out if the computers had found any information in the missing kids police files. It was already on a nationwide search. Sometime, in his sleep, the computers had finished the local search and gone to nation wide range. But still nothing.

"No results. I checked"

"Alex! What's with you scaring me? Couldn't you give a guy fair warning?"

"Sorry. You didn't see me, but I was right by the phone."

"Shouldn't you be asleep, yet? In the arms of Morpheus?"

"I did that. By ten I called an artist friend of mine that works with victims of crimes. She sketches their memories. I already did mine. It's time you get down to Derek's office and start your own. Than we can compare our memories and put a face to our queries."

"Great idea. And breakfast sounds really nice too." He said leaving his work desk and taking her by the hand. They were on their way out when they heard the phone ringing.

"Go ahead, Nick. I've been waiting for this call. It's Derek." So he left her there, crossed the holographic wall and headed downstairs, for a nice cup of hot black coffee. One of life's little pleasures.

The drawing artist was in Derek's office, and by the time he got inside she was just finishing the sketch Alex had spoken of.

"Hi" he said, advancing further into the room. "I'm Nick Boyle"

"Oh... Sorry..." She said trying to put the drawing she was working on somewhere where he couldn't see, and deciding on simply turning the page.

"I'm Joan, by the way."

"Well nice to meet you, Joan."

"Do you wanna get started? I'm in kind of a hurry. My shift starts at 3."

Nick looked at her, trying to understand what could possibly have driven her to work with victims. She wore long black non descript trousers and a soft pink blouse. Her long black hair, in a pony tail, framed a very perfect oval face with brown eyes and an obvious eagerness to help. "Before we start, I would like to thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's nothing, really. I was free and it's always a pleasure to help the Luna Foundation." She repositioned the drawing pad and her pencils in Derek's desk and asked "Ready to start?"

An hour later they had come to an ending. Nick was really satisfied with the accuracy of the drawing. Joan was a great help and the Foundation would start their search with renewed vigor now that they had a face to go with their questions.

"I didn't say anything before" While she was packing her things, she looked from Nick to Alex, who had just entered the office and chose to sit in the only available chair, Dereck's chair, behind the desk. Nick and Joan were still sitting, side by side, their backs to the door. "But I was waiting for your impute Nick. The thing is... are you looking for this kid?" Alex nodded and Nick said they were. "Well then, you better turn on your tv, because this kid's picture has been all over the news" At this Alex got up and took their sketches off the table.

"He has?" Nick looked puzzled.

"Yes. I only saw it this morning. Can't remember the kid's name, though. Only that his father is putting out a reward for information regarding his son's safe return or whereabouts. I didn't catch much. I'm more of a visual person. He looked happy in the pictures they showed. You'll see. I bet it's the same kid."

"Well, it looks like you're more help than we could have hoped for"

"You say the father's kid has put a reward out for his son's safe return?" She only nodded, confirming. Nick than continued, hope born in his chest. "So the kid is not dead?"

"Sorry, don't think they gave that information. But I know the family is wealthy and the boy was kidnapped over a fortnight ago. It's a high profile investigation."

"I'll bet. Well, thanks for your help with the sketches and for getting our case working so fast."

"I hope you find the kid. Alive."

Nick joined Alex in the office after saying goodbye to Joan. She was looking very intently to the sketches. Noticing the similarities and the differences.

"Do you wanna call Dereck or shall I?"

"Actually, Nick, Dereck is already on his way back. We will have to pick him up at the airport in a few hours."

"Already? He is not cutting his travel short because of my" Alex cut his sentence and his worries grabbing him by the arm.

"No Nick rest assured. He only took an earlier flight, but he didn't cancel any meetings or anything. Don't worry."

"So... work assignments. Watch TV, call my contact at the FBI to get their file on the case..."

"I'll set up a meeting for tomorrow with the family. Then, it's nap time for you and me."

"Alex" he turned to look her straight in the eye. "You're almost singing. I can hear you!"

"Right you are! Best good news we've had in almost a week. The kid will soon have a name."

"I just thought of something. Give me those sketches. Let's ask Alfred."

"Alfred? Our butler?"

"Ye. I'm sure he knows about it. It has been all over the news, after all. We are the ones out of the loop."

Alfred was in the dining room, making sure everything was in order. "Good morning Miss Moreau, good morning mister Nick. Lunch will be ready momentarily. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes Alfred. We do need help. Have you ever seen this face before?" Nick was right in front of him and passed him one of the sketches.

"That is fairly easy, mister Nick. If you turn on the TV, on a news channel, probably any news channel, you will find that boy's face fairly quickly."

"Well..." Alex prompted. They were not anti-tv, just didn't live a life that allowed for such amenities, or luxuries.

"He is Ravi Saint Claire."

"What? Of the Saint Claire investments family?" This was really a surprise for Nick.

"I believe so, mister Nick. The young boy was taken from his home two weeks ago. The parents received a ransom demand about four days ago. Which they paid in full, but the poor boy was never seen again." He returned the sketch to Nick.

"How much did they ask for the kid?"

"Apparently the sum was very high. 10 million dollars."

"Waw"

"That's a lot of money." Nick and Alex said simultaneously.

"Yes Miss Moreau. It is. And the father has just established a new fund of 20 million dollars reward money for anyone or any information pertaining to his son's whereabouts."

"Big money. Thanks Alfred. We will let you get back to your work." Nick was walking behind Alex. They were headed to the lounge where they had a tv set. Nick couldn't stop thinking about the inconsistencies. No ransom demand for over a week. Why? And they asked for an extraordinary high amount. Why? And the boy was never released. Why? Why, why, why? And more important, why was he targeting Nick? What did that apparition want with him? Was the boy alive, or, as it was more likely, dead?

Alex knew Nick needed to rest. He really needed a few hours of sleep. So, after watching the news, having lunch and taking care of their respective assignments, they went to their rooms to try and get some rest.

Nick didn't believe he could sleep. He was planning a move. You don't stop planning until everything is covered. You need to have all the right questions and prepare for all the wrong answers. You have to know what you're looking for and how to go about it even if the person you're talking to does not tell you what you need to know straight up. Or then they do tell you what you need to know, only you're not really expecting it and it slips thru the cracks. And you don't remember it until it's almost too late. But he really felt tired. Tired enough to keep on sleeping thru the nightmares. When he woke up it was already night outside.

Alex knew Nick needed his rest. So after their immediate work was done Nick was going to get some rest. Not for her. She was not going to sleep. She was waiting on the FBI files of the kidnapping. Something was very wrong. Some questions had no believable answers, others raised more questions. They had to know what the FBI had so they would know how to proceed. They didn't handle things the way the agency did, but their answers would help them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't even remember them that much! But it was a good show. So, I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 7**

Raavi, the kid, was he alive or dead? Who would want to take him? Was he killed? Why did the kid's spirit select Nick? And more important, why did the kid have that effect on Nick? Causing him short term memory loss and physical exhaustion. Nick was part of this. That was a fact. But, what part? What was the connection? She was still engrossed in her musings by the time Nick awoke with a scream. She was by his bedroom door in seconds and she went right ahead. As soon as she got inside she realized she was looking at a very scared, very startled Nick Boyle. He was sitting up in bed, sweat glistening in his skin. His eyes, unfocused were a sure sign that his mind was still trapped in his nightmare. "Nick" she ushered, gently, getting closer to him, trying to awaken him. "Nick, come on... wake up" As she got close enough to touch him, she tried to grab his trembling shoulder, and that was her last conscious thought as she got suckered into his mind, into the black void of his mind.

When she woke up it was Nick that was screaming her name. "I'm awake" she mumbled. "I'm awake".

"You ok?"

"What?"

"You ok, Alex? What happened?"

"I'm all right. What happened?" She tried to get some moisture to her lips, tried to get her voice to work. She felt...

"I'm ok, Nick." He was steadying her, so she could sit in the bed. "What a pair" Alex said looking at him. Hair damp, eyes feverish, deep bruises in the skin of his arms. A big black bruise on the outside of his left wrist. A matching bruise on the inside. "Do I look half as bad as you do?"

"Well you do look a bit out of your depth but other than that you look good as ever."

"Don't feel like it." A few seconds later, while she rearranged her hair and her composure she sat by the side of the bed and simply asked him if all his nightmares were as terrifying as what she had experienced.

"What did you see, Alex?"

"Nothing" She noticed that his breathing was evening out. "Nothing but a big black hole. So big there was no end. And you knew it. The feeling of free falling for all eternity in a black abiss. That's what I saw." She looked at him, puzzled and shocked. "When were you going to tell us?"

"When I woke up. It's the first one of that kind." He looked at his fingers, and then at his wrist. That left wrist was itching. When he saw the bruising he pulled his shirt down, to cover it up. Need to change the topic of conversation, he thought to himself. "I was thinking that we were late to pick Dereck up at the airport."

"It's ok Nick. We have plenty of time for dinner and for picking Dereck up at the airport. Let me see those bruises on your wrist."

"What bruises?"

"Those" She said, taking a hold of his left wrist. "It almost looks like a mark of some kind. Do you recognize it?"

"All I can see is deep bruising. Odd matching bruises on the inside and on the outside of my arm. But I'm not really sure it is a mark, or anything more than a coincidence."

"How did you get those bruises Nick?"

"Thrashed in bed and hurt myself?" He lifted his eyebrows, because really... he didn't know how he had acquired a new set of bruises. How could he explain that?

"It's fine, really. I feel good. No lingering effects of the nightmare. Those bruises may hurt later on, but right now I feel good, at peace."

"You? At peace? Are you sure? Because you're never at peace." She stressed his words. She knew something was wrong.


End file.
